


just focus on my

by samanthawithlute



Series: prep school [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Private School, bathroom stall, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Johnny and Ten go to the same private school. They're seniors and just want to have fun. Sometimes that means heading to the bathroom at the same time during class.





	just focus on my

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first time writing smut. so yeah. inspired by THOSE pictures of johnten in Thailand in the prep school uniforms. I was really attracted to horny prep school johnten so there might be more little bits and pieces coming with more sexy stuff
> 
> uhm disclaimer? they're seniors in high school. and 18. like they're over 18 irl and I just wanted this situation because of the outfits and well people in high school have sex, but in the au they're def 18 too. 
> 
> title from charli xcx 'focus'

Johnny drags Ten into the stall. They both got the hall pass at the same time but Ten was a bit slower to the restroom. His sleek tiny legs. Compared to the almost crushing thighs of Johnny’s. They had to act fast and Johnny wanted to get off. 

Ten knelt down, mentally thanking the janitors for the pristine condition. He moved his hands over Johnny’s quickly growing bulge. He loved feeling it through the clothes. The tease of it, for both of them. The reminder of where they are, at private school in the boys bathroom. 

Johnny took control and pressed Ten’s face to his khakis. His cock grew and slipped out over the waist of his shorts. Ten licked lightly on the head, eager for more. Ten pushed the shorts down and put both hands around, moving them slowly up and down, twisting and turning. Johnny had to falter backwards, sitting on the toilet. It felt gross but the two of them were past the point of return. 

Ten moved forward, hands still pressed into Johnny’s member, veins growing under the pressure. He began to kiss the head, soft at first, almost too lovingly for the situation. Then he pressed further. His whole mouth around the head, licking and sucking. Johnny squirmed, trying to press Tens head further, but his hands were of no use, barely being able to muss through Tens hair. He tries to unbutton his shirt, his nipples feeling sharp and hot. 

His hand gets to the third button when Ten grabs his balls. He didn’t notice the hand moving off his cock but he did notice the sharp grasp and pull down on his scrotum. Ten moved his other hand further down to the base of Johnny’s member. He pushed hard and moved his mouth further than the tip. Ten worked in circular motions on the base and stroked Johnny’s balls. He kept licking and sucking his member, feeling the ridges, the veins. 

Saliva began to drip as Ten went further and further. The head of Johnny’s cock began to press down into the back of Tens mouth. Ten loved the feeling of fullness in his mouth. The wet pulsing member going further and further, making the mouth only a memory of speech and eating. Ten felt himself become solely a tool of pleasure. His nose hit Johnny’s pelvis, tickled in the short coarse hair. Johnny pressed Ten down, he loved hearing him gag, the wet sounds of his cock filling, suffocating Ten’s throat. After a few more seconds, that felt like minutes for both of them, Ten has to pull back. Johnny’s cock is dripping. Tens mouth spilling with spit, he grabs some and moves his hand to rub Johnny’s hole. 

He just presses his wet hand around it. Grazing it randomly at first. Then he circled around the tight opening. A small press against it made Johnny buck his hips. A moan escaped his lips too. A soft purr of bliss. He needed Ten back on his dick. 

Thankfully Ten needed Johnnys dick like he needed to breathe. He worked the outside of Johnny’s asshole and took his cock down his throat too. Kissing and sucking and licking sloppily. Without his hands Ten was less focused, he worked ravenously with no aim. 

Unevenly Ten bobbed up and down, spit and pre-come mixing and coating his lips, dribbling on his chin. He grabbed more to rub around Johnny’s ass. He began to push his finger in. Slow and weak, waiting for Johnny’s walls to loosen and adjust around his finger. He slowed his movements of his mouth to help relax Johnny. A light press of Ten’s finger now slips in the hole and he pressed deeper. 

“Baby please, more.” The first words spoken in the stall were only a whisper. Less a command than just primal human necessity. 

Ten obliged and quickly slipped a second finger in. He pumped them in and out, curling his fingers and almost grazing the walls of Johnny’s ass. He mixed this by grazing his teeth on Johnny’s cock. Pulling the skin lightly across the hard member. Johnny clenched. His walls were tight across Ten’s fingers. He bucked his hips lightly. 

“More, Ten. fuck me harder.” This was louder. And a command. 

Ten pressed a third finger in, they bunched together inside. He pulses them quickly, moving them around curling up. He pumped faster and stronger. Johnny felt his mind leaving himself, consumed by feeling. He retains some functionality and grabs Tens head firmly. He begins to thrust up, in motion with Tens own thrusting into his ass. 

Ten loved the feeling, feeling blind, feeling full, his entire head being used for Johnny’s cock. He stops paying attention to anything but Johnny. Not even himself. His fingers thrusting in are on auto-pilot. He lets go of any reflexes, his throat accepting, begging Johnny’s cock further and further. 

Ten focused on Johnny’s prostate now. Practically by muscle memory alone. 

“Fuck, Ten. Tennie, eunggh. Yess.” The last word melted into nothing as Johnny got close and closer. Heaving breaths and soft, almost invisible moans were all that was left. The sensations on Johnny’s cock were quivering, no longer felt in quick waves, it was building to a solid mass of pleasure, focused on his shaft. Ten could feel the veins, the ridge, the head, all of it seemingly touched by energy flowing towards the tip.

Johnny lost control, hands clamping down into Ten’s hair, his hips bucked up. His hole clenched tightly over Tens fingers, his balls ever so slightly shrinking, an invisible stream of pleasure up his shaft. The head pulsed, releasing the first stream of come. It roped itself down Ten’s throat, he moved off to eagerly accept the rest. He grabbed and pumped Johnny’s shaft, his lips on the head catching the milky white fluid. Rivulets spilt over, subtle drops on his lips and chin. 

“Good boy, Tennie. Swallow it all up.”

Johnny grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up, quickly and efficiently. He stood up and flushed the toilet. 

Moving forwards he pressed himself on Ten, and grabbed his hard cock through the shorts. With a whisper he promised relief, but later. 

“After class darling, I’ll make sure it’s worth the wait.” 

His hand moved to wipe Ten’s face clean. But instead he tilted Ten’s face up and gave him a kiss, lapping up the leftover come and spitting it back into Ten’s mouth. Another push at Ten’s cock had him like putty. Johnny pushes out of the stall and gave one last remark. 

“Get to class baby.”


End file.
